


Heteroflexible

by FandomSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Corey Bryant, Drinking, Gabe (Teen Wolf) Lives, Heteroflexible Liam Dunbar, Liolan, Liolan Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Corey Bryant - Freeform, Mentioned Gabe (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/pseuds/FandomSlash
Summary: Nolan learns some new things about his fellow Co-Captain, but is the object of his desire someone he can be satisfied having for just one night?  He's about to find out.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Heteroflexible

* * *

_Heteroflexible - a form of sexual orientation or situational sexual behavior characterized by one who is predominantly heterosexual but sometimes sexually attracted to the same sex._

* * *

Nolan has been a tad bit aggressive on the field for the past couple of days. Liam confronted him about it, and in a moment of brutal honesty, he admitted to not handling being deprived of sex very well. After surviving his gunshot wound, Gabe had been sent away to military school, and Nolan is now alone left to fend for himself. There was a reason why Gabe had so much influence over Nolan. He might say he was a little dickmatized. He’s not making that mistake again, hopefully. 

"Why don't you go out and get some?" Liam asked with an eye roll. 

Nolan couldn't help himself; he’d only been dreaming of a moment like this for the past year, he cheekily replied: “Are you volunteering?" leading to an appraising look from his Co-Captain. 

"Sure, why not? After Corey’s party tonight." 

Nolan couldn't believe his ears, "Since when are you bi?" 

"Who said I was bi, I'm heteroflexible." Liam responded with a smirk, "Just don't fall in love with me. After tonight let's pretend none of this ever happened. We gotta keep it professional for the team." He followed this up by snapping his towel on Nolan’s ass and slinked away, leaving Nolan to rush into changing to cover up his hardening cock. 

Nolan wasn't going to pass this up, but could he really be satisfied with only one night? He guesses he’s about to find out.

Nolan walked up the pathway to Corey's house and stood before the front door, red bulb replacing the standard bulb in the porchlight. The red light is letting him know he’s arrived at the entrance of the party. He raised his hand to knock, and the door swung right open booming music pouring out. Who knew shy, unassuming Corey could throw such a huge party? Nolan was expecting a dimly lit room with teenagers hanging around and an ice chest of lukewarm beer. Instead, he was met with a full bar lit up with red LEDs and a cleared living room full of gyrating teens who had definitely already started drinking. 

Nolan decided to look around for his teammates when he felt a tug on his arm. He was pulled into a dark hallway, his chest up against the wall. He felt a tight muscled body pressed up along his back and warm breath against his neck.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

Nolan knew that voice. It'd been living his fantasies for a while now. Feeling comfortable, he turned his body only to have his back pressed against the wall. He could feel Liam's body pressed all across his front, thigh slotted right between his legs. Nolan groaned, how was he supposed to make it all night before giving in to him? He shouldn't show his cards so soon, but he can't help himself, he pulls Liam into a bruising kiss and gasps as he feels his tongue pushing past his lips. With his eyes closed and his body held in place, he becomes dizzy. The hand gliding up under his shirt causes a spike in his heart rate. And then he goes from feeling every nerve ending firing to absolutely nothing as Liam pulls away. His eyes open wide with lust as he is smirked at from the opposite side of the hallway.

"I'm glad you made it, can't wait to catch up with you later," Liam breathes out, and then he turns around, heading back into the booming noise without looking back.

Nolan watches after him, incredulously, "Fuck." 

The night has barely started, and he can't get enough of Liam. He pulls himself together and begins his treck back to the living room. He had no idea the object of his desire was quite so “flexible,” he's definitely going to remember this night for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic. I always planned to write a fic one day, but I never thought this would be the ship that I would write for first. I really hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to [FiccinDylan ](%E2%80%9C), [Pan_dora ](%E2%80%9C), and [ Scerek ](%E2%80%9C)for your support.


End file.
